The Adventures of Doctor Who(Blu) and Miss Jewel: Chained Together
by Anti-Blupressants
Summary: The Humanoid Doctor Is out, The Bird Doctor is in! And in this new perspective in Rio! Watch The Doctor take on may obstetrical challenges and feats as he slowly learns what it means to do what's been in his new incarnation's purpose; To samba! However dangers lurks around the beautiful country as true as his newest Companion is less than respectable to him! T for Language&Blood!


**_Here's a little taste of The First Chapter!_**

**_THE ADVENTURES OF DOCTOR WHO AND MISS JEWEL._**

**_Story Arc One: Chained Together_**

**Thanks to the TARDIS Wiki for information I need!**

**Summery: **The Humanoid Doctor Is out, The Bird Doctor is in! And in this new perspective in Rio! Watch The Doctor take on may obstetrical challenges and feats as he slowly learns what it means to do what's been in his new incarnation's purpose; To _samba_! However dangers lurks around the beautiful country as true as his newest Companion is less than respectable to him. A new race of Unknown Aliens began to drain Earth of it's Nonrenewable-Renewable supplies. These Aliens strip the land of foreign countries and is now aimed towards South America.

* * *

**_The Tenth Doctor{David Tennenant}-The Eleven Doctor {Blu} (Third Person Limited-Deluxe)_**

_Part One: The Squawking Incarnation_

_What have I done? _

That's the one statement The Doctor thought the would have never thought of. That thought graved him as he walked into the TARDIS, feeling sickly by the second as he came to the horrifying conclusion that he's going to die, to die a horrible death indeed.

The radiation flows through his body sickeningly, as if all of his cells where slowly dying because of each of his steps where slowly lowering his strength. He looked around his TARDIS with something in his eyes

The Doctor grasped his neck and blew on it in a futile attempt to cool it down, as if he was Mr. Freeze he wanted to be cooling down. For this is a pain he's felt ten times but could never get use to the amount of pain he felt every time it happened.

**_~He was about to regenerate~_**

The Tenth Doctor was a handsome man with a tall, slim frame, finely boned hands and face, thick brown hair, pale skin scattered with freckles, and large, dark brown eyes.

The Doctor was also incredibly resilient and showed an amazing resistance to physical pain, being unfazed when the Sycorax leader sliced off his hand (although this was partly because he was still regenerating at the time) and enduring the burning pain of having a living star possessing him, in addition to surviving when Martha Jones attempted to freeze the star out of him.

He also took a powerful blast of electricity from the Master and was able to get to his feet (albeit with some difficulty) after jumping out of a ship and falling through a skylight. Surviving the fall without activating regeneration is especially notable since his forth incarnation regenerated after a considerably shorter fall, showing that the Tenth Doctor really did have exceptional physical endurance.

He was able to absorb the 500,000 rads of nuclear energy and survive as well, although it was the final straw for his body and was about to triggered regeneration. He refused to allow the pain of his regeneration to overwhelm him until he was back in the TARDIS after visiting his companions.

The pain of regeneration overwhelmed him and he collapsed in the middle of the Powell estate, which was, somewhat poetically, the first place his current incarnation visited. Ood Sigma then appeared and told him that while his song was ending, his ancient story never would, and that the universe would sing him to his sleep. Reaching the TARDIS, he piloted it into orbit around Earth.

The Doctor looked around his TARDIS, breathing heavily as his skin started to turn a color he didn't dare to see; Gold. The Doctor felt the radiation flow through his veins like molten nickle, and poisoned him like lead. The Tenth Doctor felt his eyes sting and he went to wipe the tears away, noticing that heat of his neck and wrist was rising. So was the rest of his body.

He looked at his hands and knew that marked the end of this incarnation. The Doctor hurriedly went to his wardrobe and looked at his bast regeneration; he noticing a new one; something much smaller than him. Something that confused the doctor. It was about the size of a Bird of Prey; with yellow earmuffs and a scarf to match.

The Doctor finally learnt his new regeneration would be. He walked out of the wardrobe and back into the entrance. He was at the giant pillar of Radiation; Time Vortex if you will. The Doctor looked around more. Tears threatened his eyes once more before he sucked in air and looked fearfully into space.

"**_I don't want to go..._**" The iconic last words of The Tenth Doctor was the second to the final thing he did before erupting into a giant explosion of energy. He closed his eyes.

Like a Phoenix being reborn, the fiery energy burned through him as it extended it's golden strands of radiation feathers flapped and extended into the most painful, but beautiful outburst. His collar slew as the scrunched up face of the dying Doctor made the blast energy radiating off of him curl like a claw. Much more bigger than is previous incarnation, which is the fact he's swallowed 500,000 rads of radiation.

Something was not right however. The Doctor was slowly being lifted into the air, unlike his previous regeneration, and started to shrink. Just like to the size of his wardrobe he was slowly taking a new shape he thought he would have never thought of.

A bird.

Slowly his arms where shortened, and feathers sprung out of it. Changing the shape of both of his arms looked contorted with his human face. Next the bridge of his nose hardened and extended, changing the shape of it until it had the face of a bird. He noticed that color was starting to form on his body.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-HHHAH!"_ The Doctor cried as the regeneration finally started to end. He noticed his previous jacket fell on him and smothered him. His Sonic Screwdriver went flying in a direction unknown.

The new Doctor peaked out of the suit and jumped out of it. Slowly going to check what the has what he doesn't.

"Legs! I got legs and talons! Wings! Two of them. I have a beak... eyes... two of them! I... I'm short so I must be a chick..." The Doctor checked the top of his head, "Hair? I got hair... rather long hair..." The Doctor cracked his voice, "_I'm a girl!_" He checked his Adams apple and sucked in breath, "No... I'm blue... I am..."

The Doctor heard a boom coming from the TARDIS and he gave a excited laugh. As if the crashing sounds of his machine gave him a tickle to the sides of the chick. The Doctor looked at his TARDIS and instantly jumped to the control deck.

"I'm _crashing_!" The Doctor chuckled, seemingly glee at the moment "Let's get this show on the road! _**GERONIMO!**_"

The TARDIS made an emergency stop, giving out a sad, strained wail as she crash landed. It sent the Doctor into a wall and the baby chick slid down. Next to his Sonic Screwdriver, he instinctively grabbed it in his beak and awaited for the crash of his beloved TARDIS. He stood up and tried to make a break to the control panel but he flung back again.

He was nearly thrown out of the TARDIS, before clawing his way back up, he looked behind him to see Earth coming towards him at a fast pace.. He tried to use the damaged Screwdriver to get a status report on the ship, but it exploded on the extreme excess strain.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" The Doctor dropped the burning waste that was his prized tool, he shut the door to the machine and jumped into a cardboard box. Clinging onto his wings on for dear life, "_WHEN WILL YOU DECIDE NOT TO LET ME DIE AGAIN_?" The Doctor yelled sarcastically, despite the imminent death approaching him.

Until the TARDIS gave one final shriek and he felt the machine stop shaking. The door opened miraculously and it tossed him out, as if the vacuum of the Time Machine had to get use to the approaching oxygen and she flung him out.

The blue chick, that was The Doctor, felt pain everywhere in his neck and back region. He looked through a hole to see his TARDIS disappearing, something it never did despite the damage it was in. It was turning invisible, instead of the Police Telephone Box. It only did this to conceal itself in places where it shouldn't be. Like Pompeii and America.

Was he in America?

He heard a truck driving off, it seems that to the human eye he dropped out of the truck because of a loose strap and now is stranded in the snow, him and his box.

The Doctor reached to his neck and felt nothing broken, he searched everything and only concluded that his back was bleeding only because of the part when the chick fell against the TARDIS wall.

The Doctor sniffed, feeling cold surround him like a sickening blanket riddled with Misery, a drug from the New Earth, he shuddered. He heard crunching on the snow and hoped it was a Human instead of a Cyber-Man. He heard the flaps of the cardboard box open and out came a pretty face, she looked no more than six years old.

The little girl gasped at the condition of The Doctor and reached gently for the chick, the Doctor, feeling all sorts of injured primal instincts told him to get away from her as far as possible, but was soothed when the little girl shushed him quietly and stroked his hurting neck gently. She inspected the blood on his back and she picked him up slowly. And placed him into a warm felt hug.

The Doctor accepted the hug, gratefully snuggling against the heat source.

"My name's Linda," She whispered,

"I'm the Doctor..." I chirped, of course she didn't understand me.

"You're adorable! I'm going to call you Blu!"

_Blu? Oh Bloody hell..._

* * *

_Part Two: Last of **Two** Species?_

The Doctor, renamed Tyler "Blu" Gunderson, enjoyed the nice hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies that Linda has supplied him with. The Doctor gave his chirp of thanks before returning to read more about Science Fiction, slowly fascinated on what Humans thought of Time Travel could be like.

He took a cookie and dipped it in the scalding milky chocolate. He sighed as the steam of the liquid came into contact with the delicious, warm cookie. It's a little different than what The Doctor normally ate, but it works with euphoria. He took a bite and chewed it thoroughly.

"Hey _PET!_" a voice rang through the glass. It was muffled because of the frosted glass pane. The Doctor opened a brown eye and looked at the pair of annoying birds he's met with his Nine hundred and seven years of living.

His arch nemesis that he won't do anything about.

Two pigeons made odd, insulting face at him, to which The Doctor rolled his eyes and took another bite of the cookie. Refusing to give them the satisfaction of annoying him. He swallowed and opened his Beak

"Yeah yeah, make all the faces you want, while I'm in hear nice and toasty while your out their freezing your tail feathers off!" He turned around to get another cookie but when he looked back, he notice them waving their tail feathers at him, to which The Doctor \opened his beak fpr the second time.

"That's highly inappropriate..." He huffed, drinking his Hot Chocolate before violently sputtering when he heard the two Pigeons squawk and fly off in panic. To which a man, rather clumsily, reached his across the sidewalk.

He tripped over frozen pathway, for which The Doctor was going to put rock salt on, and landed face first into window pane. He groaned in pain before looked at the confused Time Lord. To which the man suddenly felt fire in his blood and immediately went to the door, banging on it profusely.

The Doctor felt strange about this man but squawked for Linda. For which she gave him a nod and opened the door, he brushed past her and wnet to stare at The Doctor, He instantly pulled out a book and flipped pages until he he found what he was looking for.

"I came to the right place..." He said, before looking at Linda, in surprise.

"Hi.. how may I help you? Like finda book or stare at my bird?" Linda asked sheepishly.

"Do you know what breed this bird is?!" The man looked back at the Doctor, who looked back at the stranger with a strange look.

"Yeah? He's a blue parrot?" Linda asked, looking back at The Doctor

"No! Not even close my friend! He's a Blue, Spix Macaw! He's the last male of his kind!"

_Great... more Survivor's Guilt..._

"Last of his kind?" Linda asked, covering her mouth.

"I'm afraid so, but there's a female of his kind if we bring them together We might just save the species!" He forgotten to introduce himself. "I'm Dr. Tulio, veterinarian, and you must be Ms. Gunderson."

"Excuse me, but I believe you should calm down- BLOODY HELL!" The Doctor felt himself being lifted and given a non-complied physical. He even felt his tail being lifted and his cloaca being observed. The Doctor didn't feel embarrassed as much as he felt like this Tulio guy is a nut. He felt himself being lifted into the air.

"I'm going to see how well he flies!" Tulio told Linda,

"No! Wait! Blu doesn't know how to fly!"

"But of course he does! He'll do what comes naturally!" He tossed the Doctor in the Air, who managed to glide for a few seconds before pummeling to the ground.


End file.
